Odds and Evans
by veronella
Summary: What were the odds of me and Lily being together? Probably 1 in 300,000.James Potter thinks his chances with Lily are impossible.


**Odds and Evans**

Probably an overused story, most likely a one-shot, perhaps I'll continue.

* * *

What were the odds of me and Lily being together?

Probably 1 in 300,000. At least that's my guess. I know she hates me. I _know _this for a fact. She tells me everyday.

"Potter, I hate you."

It's a fact. Like the sky is blue, the grass is green. It's something that everyone knows for sure. No one asks why. This fact controls my life.

The subject of the fact, Lily Evans, controls my life even more than the fact itself. She holds this strange power over me. I didn't like it at first, but it's grown on me. Seriously, when she asks me to do something, I will. Except for the occasional, "Feed yourself to the giant squid," or "Jump off the Astronomy Tower."

Lily isn't the most gorgeous girl at our school. She really isn't. I mean, despite my crush on her for years, I'll admit Sirius seriously gets the gorgeous girls. However, most of these girls and silly Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. He avoids the Slytherins at all costs, for the mere fact that his cousin Bellatrix is in there.

Right, where was I?

Oh yes.

Lily isn't gorgeous. She's just amazingly beautiful on the inside and the out. Even though she says she hates me daily, I can't help but like her. I've asked her out many, many times. Only to get turned down. I don't think she understands that she's perfect.

"Evans, go out with me to Hogsmade this weekend."

"No chance in hell Potter."

But she said yes to Amos. Damn Amos. I almost killed him in a Quidditch match while they were dating. Almost.

Then there was Clark Bulstrode. God, I swear that she did that just to make me mad. She had to go for that stupid studying Ravenclaw who gets perfect grades and is a Prefect, and has all the good looks. I studied for a week straight when they went out, so she'd notice me actually caring about my grades. She just thought it was for a prank…

There were a few others too, but I was too young to notice why I hated them. But I remember pranking them with my fellow Marauders. I think Remus knew then. He's always been the perceptive one of us. Remus gets this weird look in his eye when he knows something. No one would notice this unless they'd spent as much time as I had with him. He always had that look when I used to be around Lily.

I wish she never hated me. I remember what I did though – as a first year. Lily can certainly hold a grudge. Maybe I should blame my lack of knowledge that "cooties" were non-existent. How was I supposed to know?

My head snapped up as the portrait hole opened. I hoped it was Lily.

It wasn't.

I should have known. It was Peter.

"Hey Prongs!" Peter came in with a pile of food for the supply upstairs, along with some books from the library. Wormtail had always been a pretty good student when he studied. He and Remus were usually the ones behind the prank operation. Sirius and I thought it up; they found a way to get it done. Then we would all work together to carry it out.

I don't know where I would be without my best friends.

Peter threw me a box of sugarquills. They were mine and Lily's favorite.

"Thought you might want them, they're from the Hogsmade visit today," he said sympathetically. I had been stuck here today, because I was 'falling behind' in Charms.

"Thanks Pete," I said gratefully as I opened the box and took one out to eat.

"No problem Prongs. Oh yeah, today I went on a date with Heather Applebye," he told me his eyes shining and cheeks blushing. Peter was in love with Heather. She was a short, somewhat chubby Hufflepuff girl, but was a wonderful smart person. They had met while both helping out after classes in the greenhouses. They both shared a love for plants… I was actually glad for Peter. He deserved her.

"Good for you! How did it go?"

"It was amazing. She's amazing," Wormtail told me happily. "But, I'm off to meet her again, after I drop these books and food off."

With that he bounded up the stairs and came back down, yelling a good-bye to me as he rushed out the portrait hole. I smiled knowingly. I felt the same exact way about Lily.

* * *

Feeling bored, and a little tired, I grabbed my cloak and broom from my dormitory upstairs and was headed outside to the Quidditch Pitch.

Quidditch is a great stress reliever. But the reason I play it would have to be the love for the game naturally! I was one of the chasers on the team. One of the best, not meaning to brag, but I'd won a trophy for my great abilities. Quidditch was something I felt I was actually good at.

I walked down the grounds, it was just getting dark. I loved to go flying at night under the stars. Even thought it sounds like something a girl would say.

I retrieved the bludgers and a quaffle from the Gryffindor locker rooms. Letting the bludgers soar into the air, I took the quaffle and flew off on my broom practicing long into the night. After avoiding a few mishaps with the bludgers, I was on my way down – SMACK!

* * *

After being out for quite awhile enjoying the peaceful night outside a certain Miss Evans happened to be strolling towards the pitch, when she heard a cracking sound from the air. That could only mean one thing…

* * *

_Stupid students outside playing Quidditch during the night, going to get themselves killed_, I thought. I stood there for a moment on the ground surveying the area. No one seemed to be around…

Then I spotted him. Lying on the ground sprawled out on the grass.

And my heart jumped out of my mouth and was flopping on the ground.

Well, not really, but it certainly felt like it.

I started running towards him. Oh God, let him be okay, please let him be okay.

James Potter. I had to get to James and help him. After all, I wasn't going to be a Healer someday for nothing.

I immediately went on my knees next to him. He seemed too helpless there. I wanted nothing more than to help him.

"James." I poked his side

No response.

"James," I repeated louder, while grabbing onto his hand.

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" I screamed into his ear, while squeezing his hand to the point of where it might be numb. With my other hand I rubbed his face in attempts to get his to regain sense and wake up.

He stirred.

Thank God.

"James?"

He squinted an eye open, mind you his eye was quite swollen from apparent bludger contact.

"Lily? What? What happened?"

"I think you got hit with a bludger."

"Oh."

* * *

I then began to come back to reality. Wait a minute. What reality? Lily was holding my hand and her other hand was touching my face.

"Is this a dream?" I asked dazed, and unable to comprehend the truth.

"More like a nightmare. You were oh so idiotically flying after hours, with BLUDGERS! How dense are you Potter?"

Apparently I was quite dense.

"Come on Potter, let's get you inside." Lily then proceeded to help me up, and grab my broom, while still holding my hand. If I hadn't had such a splitting headache, I might have noticed more.

"Lily? You hate me." Oh man, I'm such a moron when I talk to her.

She looked me in the eye.

"You're bleeding," she pointed out observantly. I absently wiped the blood on my robe sleeve. She was also ignoring my statement. It was true then.

We walked still hand in hand, when we reached the castle doors. Much to my dismay, she dropped my hand.

Lily motioned for me to bend my head towards her, was she going to slap me? Because that would suck.

Instead she ran her fingers across the open wound on my forehead, while muttering a spell. Wandless magic? Only Healers knew that. Then again, she was going to be a Healer someday. She'd be a great Healer judging from how the cuts that I have or rather I should say had were now completely non-existent.

"Thanks," I whispered. Why the hell was I whispering?

"No problem." She casually shrugged. "I'd like to be a Healer someday. These are the basics."

"I want to be an Auror."

"You know, Aurors are on the constant look-out. Getting hit by bludgers certainly won't show that skill," she told me with a smirk.

I scowled and was about to remark when she interrupted me.

"I should get going."

"I'll walk with you to the common room!" I exclaimed. "I mean, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you or… yeah," I finished up lamely. She smirked again and started walking slowly, as if maybe waiting for me.

I quickly caught up and we both talked for awhile. It was nice talking with Lily like this… When we finally reached the common room I realized that it took us about a half hour to get up here. Normally, it takes about hmm I'd say 10 minutes from the castle doors.

This means that we spent an extra 20 minutes taking our time and talking…

My heart soared.

Indeed this was a rare occasion, one that would remain with me for quite a long time.

Too think it started with me clumsily getting hit by a bludger.

"Hippogriff," I said to the nearly asleep Fat Lady.

Lily and I walked in and we both stopped at the staircases that parted the girls from the boys.

"Lily…" I trailed off, as she stopped.

"James?"

"Um… well, maybe do y-you…" I stopped.

Lily then stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me lightly on my cheek.

Immediately I blushed crimson color, a color that easily gave away my current feeling.

She smiled at me before saying, "Goodnight James."

Lily walked up the staircase without a glance back.

It was then, as I stood stupidly with my hand on my cheek that I realized my odds with Evans seemed a little better than 1 in 300,000.

* * *

FINISHED!

Well, maybe, I guess it depends on the feedback. I hope everyone who took the time to read this liked it. I'm sketchy about it. But what's everybody else's opinion? Every author says to review, and yeah, that'd be nice. I think compliments (REVIEWS) remind me of chocolate, you can't possibly have too much. Unless in the unfortunate case that you are allergic to chocolate. Then I sincerely offer my condolences.


End file.
